Baby Moose
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Alaska just wants some attention so he runs to Big Sister Minnesota. They play his favorite game, 'The Animal Game', and he realizes it's not so bad being the second youngest state. Purely fluff!


**I think I'm on an 'any state but New York or Massachusetts' kick right now…and I'm LOVING IT!**

Alaska ran around with Minnesota, right on the brunette's heels. He was copying everything she did and never gave her a moment's peace. The small six-year-old thought it was fun, learning with his sissy, but Minnesota was about to go _insane._ She turned on the balls of her feet and stooped down to the silver-haired boy's level.

"Lasky, why are you following me?" she asked, tucking a few hairs behind her ear. Alaska did the same though he had no hairs to tuck. "And, copying me?"

The little boy shrugged, "I's bored…" he said with his hands behind his back and his head down. Minnesota softened at the poor boy's sad sounding plea for attention. She stood and took Alaska's hand in hers.

"Why don't we go play or something, then?" It was true she had other things that needed to be done, but didn't family come before everything else? Alaska's grin stretched across his chubby face as he beamed at his sister. "What'dya wanna play, huh?"

"Let's play the animal game!" Alaska said, jumping slightly and shaking Minnesota's arm.

The eleven-year-old giggled, nodding. "Okay, what do you wanna be?" she asked.

"Moose!" Alaska yelped with a giggle.

"Alright, then I'll be a wolf?" Alaska nodded and ran down the hallway to get ready. Minnesota got down on all fours, "I'm ready, Lasky!"

Alaska came out of his bedroom with fake antlers on his head, crawling toward his sister. He let out a deep-as-he-could moo and scratched his head against the table nearest him. Minnesota crawled to him, crouching behind the couch just barely exposed so the boy could see her. She pawed at the floorboards, catching her tiny brother's attention. He backed up some just as she 'lunged' for him.

"AHH!" she screeched, tackling the boy carefully and rolling over with him. Alaska kicked and grunted, trying to sound like a moose. He couldn't help laughing, though, as Minnesota began tickling him and raspberrying him.

"Sissy! Sissy!" he called, "No fai-ai-ai-!" he laughed. The Gopher State let him sit up, giggling herself. "Woolves can't do 'at! Mooses are too big!" the silver-haired boy exaggerated his sizing with his hands to show how he was right.

"But you'd be a baby moose, Lask." Minnesota tried.

Alaska looked offended; hurt his sister could even _think_ of saying that. "I's not a baby!" he whined, crossing his arms and turning away from the girl.

Minnesota resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead put on a smile, "You're right. You're not a baby, what was I thinking?" she stood, hiding her smirk.

"That's right!"

"So I guess you don't need to play these silly baby games, right?"

"What…?" Now she had his attention.

"Yeah, we only play these games because you and Hawaii were babies, but seeing as you aren't a baby, I guess we'll only play with Hawaii. And, you know what?" she received the 'what?' expression, "I bet you can even stop sleeping with a nightlight, seeing as you're a big boy!" she had a sparkle to her eyes, making it seem like this was the best thing ever. "And you don't have to have so many sweets, big kids have healthier food! Or even-"

"Nooooowah!" Alaska clung to her leg, sobbing slightly. "Stop it, Minnie…I don't wanna be no big kid…" he whined.

Minnesota smiled softly, stooping down to his eyelevel, "Good, I like you better as our baby boy, anyway." She grinned. Alaska returned the grin. "Why don't we go get some cheesecake and make New York mad, eh?"

"Da!" Alaska grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her into the kitchen to serve up the sweet.

* * *

America watched the whole scene from the top of the basement steps. He smiled at knowing at least some of the states loved each other. Though…those two might need help getting the cheesecake…

"Hey, kids! Don't get a knife, those are dangerous!" he bolted into the kitchen, taking the sharp utensil from his daughter.

**D'awww, I freaking love little Alaska! He's so flipping cute~! **

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed! Ain't the states so cuuuuute?**


End file.
